


JJP Drabble

by jinyoungnotjunior



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jinyoung/JB, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Top Im Jaebum | JB, jjp, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungnotjunior/pseuds/jinyoungnotjunior
Summary: Just a bunch of JJP fiction. Jaebum and Jinyoung are very in love in all of these. I apologize in advance.





	1. Chapter 1

One year ago – Jaebum

Standing in front of the frat house, watching some girl throw up in a bush, Jaebum isn’t sure why he’s here. He never comes out to parties, like ever. It’s senior year! You should at least try and see if you’ll like it. He takes a deep breath and trudges up the front steps. Opens the door and _what the fuck that smells disgusting_. Pushing through a crowded hallway to what he assumes was once a kitchen, he looks around and finds an unopened bottle of beer. A cheap brand he’s never heard of but at least it’s clean. He can’t really hear the music but he can feel it under his feet and in his bones. Trying to find the source of the vibrating, Jaebum ends up leaning against the wall near an open window, watching people dance in the dimly lit room. After about 20 minutes, the beer is done and so is he. _Yeah no this was a mistake_. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to walk through the crowd to get out. He’s not sure how much time passes but when he opens his eyes they catch on someone just a little shorter than himself.  
Jaebum drags his eyes up long legs to a cute butt and a slim waist. The figure suddenly turns around and Jaebum’s breath hitches. His eyes move up a long creamy neck to discover a face beautiful beyond words. Seemingly stuck on pink pouty lips, he fails to realize that the figure is now coming towards him. The man or woman (Jaebum’s not quite sure yet, having never moved past the slim waist) gets closer until it’s standing before him. The figure- no the man- clears his throat and when Jaebum looks up he can feel himself blushing, eyes wide and mouth in a little “o”. The man brings a sleeve covered hand up to his mouth and produces a deep chuckle, complete with the cutest eye crinkles Jaebum has ever seen.  
All Jaebum manages to get out is a breathless “hi” before staring at the stranger in awe. The stranger gives him a thoughtful look before saying

“Hi, I’m Jinyoung.”

_J_ _inyoung... I might be in love with you. Wait what? Shut up Jaebum._

“Jaebum. I’m Jaebum.”

“Well Jaebum, I was just about to take a walk, care to join me?”

“Yeah I would like that”

One year ago – Jinyoung

“I mean all I’m saying is it’s kind of fucking rude to throw a party without telling me first” Jinyoung huffed at his roommates. Honestly he hates this stupid frat and this stupid frat house. He can’t leave because he already paid to live here and it does provide him with some perks. He does have his own room and he is right next to the literature building BUT nights like these he wishes he lived anywhere else. He stayed locked in his room until the noise became too loud and with a loud sigh he slipped on some shoes, locked the door, and left. Jinyoung had only just made it down the stairs and into the living room before getting pulled into the dancing pit with some random strangers who were obviously drunk out of their mind. _Great… yes please grope me without my consent that makes me feel awesome_. He turns around and his eyes get stuck on a tall man with broad shoulders and stoic features. Okay wow is he even real? Is that a statue? Statues don’t wear leather jackets idiot. He moves closer and finds that the man’s fingers and ears are adorned with jewelry, his hair is a deep black pushed off his forehead, and he has two very cute eye moles above his eye.  
Before he realizes what’s happening, Jinyoung is standing before the handsome man and that’s when he notices that the man hasn’t even looked up yet. He clears his throat and the man looks up, a cute blush has covered his face and his mouth is in the shape of an “o”. Jinyoung can’t help it, he giggles. Full on, eye crinkled giggling. He can’t help it, the expression seems so cute on such a sharp face. Apparently that snaps the man out of his trance and he blurts out a quick “hi” before resuming his staring.

For a brief moment Jinyoung’s brows furrow and he panics. Oh my God why is he staring at my mouth? I definitely washed my face after I woke up… definitely… right? Just say something to distract him

“Hi, I’m Jinyoung” _Charming_.

“Jaebum. I’m Jaebum.”

Normally Jinyoung likes to take walks on his own. Have some time to himself to reflect and relax. A time that is just for him where he doesn’t have to give any attention to anyone else, but looking at Jaebum’s face he can’t help but want to listen to every single thought in his head.

“Well Jaebum, I was just about to take a walk, care to join me?”

One year later:

Jinyoung is on his hands and knees over black silk sheets. Jaebum is kneeling behind him, between his spread legs, trailing his fingers lightly down his spine. His fingers stop at the leather around Jinyoung’s waist and lightly trace over it. It’s a cute little number that Jinyoung bought to surprise Jaebum a couple months ago. A thin, black leather, assless G-string with gold chains over the hips and a gold cock ring. Jaebum thinks the gold looks especially good on Jinyoung’s swollen, pink erection and Jinyoung agrees.

Jaebum’s fingers are still tracing over the leather when Jinyoung whimpers and started to grind back on his dick. It slides between his cheeks and both men moan out at the sensation. Jaebum pulls back and he can see where Jinyoung’s entrance clenches and unclenches on nothing.

“Fuck Jinyoungie”

“Jaebum hyung please please fuck me please” Jinyoung is whining now, head dropped between his shoulders onto his forearms. And who is Jaebum to deny such a sweet request? His hands flatten and slide onto Jinyoung’s waist, holding him in place as he pushes in in with one rough thrust. Both men groan out as Jaebum begins to fuck into Jinyoung slow and deep. His hands never stop moving; from Jinyoung’s waist to his ass, squeezing and pulling. Jinyoung can only moan appreciatively at the sensations, too focused on the feeling of Jaebum’s tip catching on his rim with every stroke.

Jaebum’s speed starts to pick up and Jinyoung’s knees slide down at the force. Jaebum uses both arms to pull Jinyoung up by the tops of his thighs, so his ass is pressed into Jaebum’s hips. He pushes up harder and deeper into Jinyoung and Jinyoung screams out. With a grin Jaebum keeps Jinyoung flushed against his hips as he thrusts roughly into him, cock scraping his prostrate with each movement.  
Jinyoung can feel the sweat dripping down Jaebum’s face onto his back and he mewls out. His cock feels heavy between his legs, having been so hard for so long. He whines out Jaebum’s name and turns his head slightly to look behind him.

“What is it baby?”

“Can I come please? Will you touch me hyung?”

Jaebum almost chokes when he flips Jinyoung over onto his back. He looks beautiful as ever, with a nice pink blush from his chest up to his ears. His swollen cock is curved up onto his belly and Jaebum moans out just staring at him.

“You look so beautiful Jinyoung.” He says it while moving his hands up Jinyoung’s thighs, over his hips to his dick. He lightly brushes his thumb over the head to collect some of the precum and brings it up to Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung holds Jaebum’s wrist with both hands and sucks onto his thumb with desperate, whimpering noises. Jaebum bends over Jinyoung so they’re noses are touching and reaches down to gently pull off the gold cock ring. He brings his wet thumb down to the base and pushes all the way up a vain onto the tip. “You can come baby, fuck. You’ve been such a good boy today Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung comes with a shout, panting into Jaebum’s mouth, and mewling happily when Jaebum shoves his tongue into his mouth.

Jaebum pulls back and crawls up Jinyoung’s body. He settles with his thighs on either side of Jinyoung’s head and pushes his cock into Jinyoung’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat in one swift movement. Jaebum pulls out and groans at the spit dribbling down Jinyoung’s chin. He feels hands on the back of his thighs and Jinyoung’s mouth moves forward, sucking one of Jaebum’s balls into his mouth and looking up at him through long eyelashes. Jaebum moans and pulls Jinyoung’s head away to put his dick back in his throat. He throat fucks him good and deep until he’s pulling out to cum on Jinyoung’s face. Thin ribbons of white paint over Jinyoung’s swollen red lips and mixes with the tears on his cheeks. “God look at you” Jaebum says breathlessly while he collects the come around Jinyoung’s lips and has him suck it off his fingers.  
…

Jaebum had moved them to his bathroom, a luxurious space with dark wooden floors and gray marble to match the walls. The two of them are situated in the large, hot-tub style bathtub. Jinyoung is pushed into the corner with his back to wall, hands in Jaebum’s hair, as Jaebum kisses him soft and sweet. ‘’Hyung we have to actually clean-up” he chuckles against Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum just hums and pushes closer, hands smoothing over every part of Jinyoung he can reach. He pushes his face into Jinyoung’s neck and murmurs something low under his breath.

“What was that hyung?”

“I’m so crazy about you baby boy. I love you.” He punctuates it with kisses over Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder. Jinyoung laces his hands into Jaebum’s hair and pulls his head back to kiss him hard and solid on the mouth. He breathes out a soft “I love you too hyung. I love you so much”.


	2. silk shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is

Jaebum loves Jinyoung in those little silk shorts. He bought Jinyoung every color he could find. Some of them even have lace at the bottom and it make Jinyoung look even softer. He loves the way the soft, shiny material bunches around his wrists when he slides his hand up Jinyoung’s thighs. He loves when Jinyoung wears oversized sweaters and they hide the shorts underneath. He also loves when he can use them to tie up Jinyoung’s hands behind his back and fuck him over the sofa.


End file.
